


They Found Each Other

by Beautiful_Tyrant77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Running Away, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Tyrant77/pseuds/Beautiful_Tyrant77
Summary: They became everything to one another.





	They Found Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction I had written years ago, very raw and unbeta'd. Thought I throw it up to see what everyone thought.

He was lost, surrounded by darkness, angry echoes, he was blinded, until he found her, that is.

The first time Dean meet her, he flirted with her just like he's done with any other good looking girl he's met. She seemed more of his brother's type. Smart, ambitious, innocent, and safe, the type of girl that would blush and giggle. The moment she opened her mouth proved him wrong. Instead he was the one with a shocked expression and the burning cheeks. That was the moment he fell for her. It just took him months to figure it out.

He never ask her on a date but somehow they ended up naked. At first it was always rough and desperate as if the aggression made all the anger, the fear, hatred at their families action disappear. Slowly, the desperation, the aggression made way to deliberate sex, each touch uttering words they had yet to speak aloud.

The week before her birthday, she found out that Dean and his family were hunters. She also discovered he left in a hunt. He didn't return until her birthday, his body bruise and bandaged, his smirk plastered on his face. They made love that day, chanting the words they couldn't say before. They understood each other.

From that day on, they spoke one another leaving no words unsaid, hunts, pasts and mostly families. Dean voiced the anguish caused by the arguments his father and brother had. He was left in the middle, feeling forgotten, scorned, and alone. She then told him about the broken promises. How when needed, she was there but, when she needed them they were not. They joked about running away, finding the freedom and maybe some happiness. They never run, despite the pain they could never leave family.

 

“Hey Dean,” He looked at her tangle of black curls resembling soft satin, her sun kissed skin slick and inviting and her eye as dark as midnight and older than time. “What do you want to do?” He blinked in confusion. No one had ever asked him this, not the man he called father, and certainly not the brother he gives everything to.

“I don't know.” He answered gazing at her puzzled smile and her knowing eyes. Then he really thought about it and figured out that hunting was something he will never stopped doing. It was all he knew how to do.

“I'll go with you.” She answered and continued as if he had voiced his thought. “I'll go with you because one day you'll be able to truthfully answered my question and I don't want to be away from you when it happens. I want to be there for you when you slowly start figuring it out,” she paused for a moment and wrapped her arm around his waist, taking in his scent. “and maybe for the rest of your life.” She looks up at his face as a grin appears and his eye unknowingly soften.

“That sound almost like a marriage proposal, you know I don't do marriage.” A wicked smile appears on her beautiful face.

“Then we don't get married, I'm scared of marriage anyhow. And living in sin sounds like fun.”


End file.
